The present invention relates to a two-wheeler and storage therein.
DE 10 2004 048 480 A1 discloses a scooter with a seat that rises relatively steeply towards the rear. Therefore, the pillion passenger sits significantly higher than the rider. Below the seat there is a storage compartment, of which the front area, approximately below the sitting position of the rider, can house a first helmet; and the rear area, approximately below the sitting position of the pillion passenger, can house a second helmet. It is possible to accommodate the second helmet, because the seat rises, as aforementioned, in a relatively steep manner towards the rear, thus leaving a sufficiently large open space between the rear wheel and the seat.
Such a seat that rises sharply towards the rear is not always desired for design reasons.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a two-wheeler that has a seat that rises comparatively gently and yet has sufficient storage space below the seat.
The starting point of the invention is a two-wheeler, in particular a scooter or a motorbike, with a rear wheel and a seat that extends as far as over the area of the rear wheel. Below the seat there is a storage compartment, which has at least one “floor element.” The term “floor element” is construed in a very broad sense. What is meant is that the “floor element” defines the storage compartment or a subarea of the storage compartment downwards in the direction of the rear wheel.
The fundamental idea of the invention consists of a storage compartment having a variable storage volume. In this case the variability is achieved in that the floor element can be adjusted between a first upper position and at least one second lower position, in which the storage compartment exhibits a larger storage volume than in the first position of the floor element.
Preferably in the second lower position of the floor element the storage compartment exhibits a sufficient storage volume for accommodating a motorbike helmet.
According to a further development of the invention, the floor element in its second lower position is moved outwards as far as into the “spring travel” and/or the “spring range” of the rear wheel. Hence, the use of the larger storage volume, when the floor element is in its lower, fully extended position, is provided primarily or exclusively for states, in which the motorbike is turned off. In principle, the floor element in its second lower position can be moved outwards until it rests with its underside on a top side of the rear wheel tire, as a result of which the storage volume of the storage compartment can be maximized.
The concepts “move the floor element” or “extend or retract the floor element” are construed in a very broad sense that the floor element is moved from the one position into its other position or vice versa. For example, it can be provided that the floor element is arranged so as to be swivellable and can be swivelled back and forth between the at least two positions. The floor element can be mounted on the two-wheeler, in particular on a frame of the two-wheeler, so that said floor element can be swivelled, for example, about a transverse axis of the two-wheeler. As an alternative, it can be provided that the floor element can be displaced in an essentially translatory manner between the two positions.
The floor element may involve, for example, an essentially rigid component that is made, for example, of a synthetic plastic material. The floor element can be configured, in particular, as a trough-shaped component. It is also conceivable that the “floor” of the storage compartment is formed by several floor elements that are connected to one another in an articulated manner.
As stated above, it can be provided that the use of the larger storage volume, when the floor element is moved outwards into its second lower position, is provided primarily or exclusively for an immobilized vehicle. In order to prevent a startup when the floor element is extended downwards, a sensor can be provided that detects whether the floor element is in its lower second position. The sensor may be, for example, a Hall sensor.
If there is a respective sensor signal that indicates that the floor element is extended downwards, then it can be provided that the engine-related electronics of the two-wheeler prevents the engine of the two-wheeler from starting.
As an alternative or in addition, it can be provided that when the floor element is extended or is in the process of being extended downwards, the electronics of the two-wheel vehicle prevents the gear of the transmission from being engaged.
A further development of the invention provides that the floor element can be locked in its second, downwards extended position. Locking the floor element in its downward position can prevent the objects that are put into the storage compartment from being damaged. When the motorbike is turned off, there is the risk that a person will sit on the motorbike, a state that would result in the compression of the rear wheel. When the storage compartment is fully extended to its maximum, that is, when the floor element rests on the rear wheel tire, there is the risk that objects located in the storage compartment will be squashed and/or damaged owing to the compression of the rear wheel. If the floor element can be locked in its lower position, then a compression of the rear wheel is prevented and, as a result, the objects located in the storage compartment will not be damaged.
It can be provided that the floor element can be manually operated. For example, the floor element can be moved from its upper position into its lower position and vice versa with very little effort by means of a simple lever mechanism or the like. As an alternative, it can be provided that the floor element can be moved from its first position into its second position and/or vice versa by an electric, hydraulic or pneumatic actuator or can be “steered” in a different way.
It can be provided in a way analogous to that of conventional motorbikes or scooters that the storage compartment is accessible “from the top” by removing or swivelling the seat.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.